Various devices exist for tracking human biologic activity. For example, devices may use any of a variety of inputs to track a person's heart rate, blood oxygenation levels, steps taken in a particular time period, or other metrics. Such devices are often included in a watch or have another form factor that facilitates ease of wearing or use in everyday life.